I want it to be you
by the-fisher-king
Summary: What are JJ's true feelings for Emily and will she reciprocate them


Five little words were all that it took for the seasoned FBI agent to go weak in the knees. They were just five small words that were spoken in answer to a question that she herself had asked. She had walked into the conference room hoping to find some alone time to try and figure out her thoughts and the feelings that had started to rear their ugly faces recently. Yet, when she walked into that room she was not alone.

'Oh hey JJ.' said Emily Prentiss somewhat shocked. 'Why so distant you look lost'

'I don't love him anymore.' was all that the blue eyed agent said. 'Who Will, Henry?' Emily feared for the press liaisons' child if that were the HE that JJ was refereeing to.

'No not Henry. I love Henry more than life. It's will that I don't love anymore. 'She said without even meeting the older agent's eyes. Not because she was ashamed but because she had worked so hard to steel herself for the brunette agents reaction.

'Does he know this?' Emily tolerated the Cajun agent but knew that if provoked he had a mean temper. she didn't want the young media liaison to fall under his attack.

'No. I haven't found the right time to tell him.' JJ knew that if she told will that he would fly off the handle.

'Well if you want me there for moral support then all you have to do is ask.' she wanted to be the one that took the brunt of Will's aggression and if not she certainly wanted to be able to protect JJ.

'No! I don't want you near him do you hear me?' JJ screamed at the older agent.

'Yeah I hear you JJ. What's up? There is something that you aren't telling me'

'Um....I have to tell him that I went crazy. Crazy for someone else. Someone that I thought I could get over if I had Will. I thought that if tried to have the normal life that I was always expected to have then I would be ok and I could get over these feelings I was having. I tried to get over. God knows I tried, but I can't get over you. You are like a drug. My own personal brand of heroine'

'Me?' Emily couldn't hide the shock in her voice. Of course she had loved JJ from the moment that they met but she knew that JJ wanted things that Emily could never provide like a normal life to come home to after a really hard case. Yet it was after one of those cases that all Emily had to do was look into JJ's crystal blue eyes and know the reason she fought so hard every day to put the bad guys away.  
There had been many nights after one of those said cases on the plane ride back that Emily would just sit and watch jj sleep on the plane. Every so often Emily could have sworn that she had heard her name whispered from the sleeping lips of the beautiful blonde.

'Yes you. Look I understand if after this conversation you never want to talk to me again I get that but I need you to know that I love you. More than life. I have loved you for a very long time and I can't stop I found what I thought was a stable guy and settled down with him and had his child. But all I can do in the dead of night when everyone is asleep is think about you. I know I shouldn't I know that I should be thinking about Will and what a great guy he is but all I want is for it to be you in the bed next to me with your arms around me. I want it to be you who I fix breakfast in bed for and I want it to be you that sits up with me and Henry on Saturday mornings and watches those stupid childish cartoons. I want it to be you who takes me and Henry to the zoo and lets him pet the animals. I want it to be you who tucks Henry in at night. And I want it to be you who I run to when the victims in a case look a little too much like me or when there are children involved that make me think of Henry. But most of all Emily Prentiss I just want you to be mine for the rest of my life.'

'JJ. I want to be all of those things. I want to be the one who holds you in the dead of night. I want to be the one who helps Henry with his homework. I want to be the one that you smile about. And I want to be the one that tells you everything will be ok. I want it to be you that calms me down when a case has gotten to hard or the unsub has gotten to brazen. I want it to be you who takes walks in the park with me. I want it to be you who I wake up to in the morning. I want it to be you and Henry that complete me. JJ, I want it to be you who is walking towards me in a wedding dress. And most of all JJ I want it be you that I call mine for all eternity.


End file.
